It has long been recognized that furniture which can be provided unassembled can save storage space and shipping costs. However, the design of some furniture pieces may require specialized knowledge or specialized tools to assemble the components, which in turn may then require detailed multi-language instructions be furnished to the person assembling the furniture.
Chairs in particular present a problem in that their use in supporting a human body, whose weight may exceed 200 pounds, requires that the chair, including the means holding the assembled pieces together, be sturdy.